My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy
by YeAbel10
Summary: The morning after Harry Potter saved Sirius Black from a murky fate, he wakes up in a new dimension where friends are foes and megalomaniac people are related to him. Now with a conspiracy threatening Harry's counterpart, Harry must navigate this new world and find out who he really is in this beautiful dark twisted fantasy of his. Not AU Not your simple SwItCh UnIvErSe FiC


_**My Beatiful Dark Twisted Fantasy**_

**Summary: When Harry wakes up in a dangerous new world with friends for foes and new threats emerging how will he be able to survive the onslaught of craziness? Oh and maybe not die trying. AU**

**AN: Yes this title is a reference to the Kanye West album; coincidently it turns 9 years old as I'm writing this. **

**Two fan fiction that have inspired me are Prince of the Dark Kingdom by Mizuni-Sama and Fate by TheTrueSpartan two great stories which I recommend.**

**Now this is going to be me explaining why I'm choosing this story and my process behind this chapter, if you want skip it. It's not relevant to the story but hey if you want to read it thanks!**

**So 1) this will be a dark fic, it will humorous moments but its (I hope) themes are dark. I think it isn't that dark but if I put it at a Teen it might get removed so I dunno?**

**Now as to how I got the idea. **

**My friend was showing me his wallpaper on his phone; it was the 2004 album College Droput by Kanye West, now I'm a huge fan of music, specifically hip-hop/rap and RnB. Now on my way home from school on my bus I decided to listen to an album, as you can guess it was My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy again. Runaway and Monster are classics and to me it's one of the AOTD.**

**But my mind kept of focusing on Harry Potter and I don't know why, I had just finished my Biology mock exam for Year 11 and I think I might have done shit but that's neither here nor there.**

**I decided to scheme, listening to music helps me… think? I don't im kinda weird but I wrote down some notes. Some ideas ranged between crazy like Draco time travel epic redemption story, a Kingsman styled fic, a Quidditch fic and then I only wrote down one word. Fantasy.**

**That is the whole point of Harry Potter, a fantasy. The Chosen One, the Evil One and a terrible romance.**

**But if you flip it on its head? Well you get something this fandom doesn't see. Fan fiction like Fate; perfectly encapsulate amazing world building while making an amazing fic with stakes.**

**Prince of The Dark Kingdom is… well you already know.**

**My point is that I hope to do something original, not for views, not for clout but for me. I want to make art, and as an artist I have a specific… vision. **

**And I know people will tell to give up but I won't. I can't. **

**Because Kanye went to Hawaii after his joke on Taylor Swift, but he worked hard, he stuck to his album even when it was tough. When he had writers block he moved to a different studio, but most importantly he had people behind him. From RZA to Kid Cuidi to Bon Iver. Everyone gave a contribution to the album.**

**And that's what I want. **

**I see a massive divide in this community, slash lovers, racists, OC people and power wanks covers most bases. And it's sad, we all love Harry Potter but we treat each other like trash.**

**r/HPfanfiction is however the worst. Some people there are racist homophobic and just stupid.**

**Now some people might ask what I' am. To that let me answer.**

**I'm white, white European. Albanian to be precise. I' am the son of immigrants and I currently reside in London and was born there also. **

**I'm not a popular kid, in fact some could say I get bullied but to that I reply I get as good as I give so, maybe?**

**But I'm talented; I have been my whole life. I want to make it big in music but I don't know how. I've write good songs but I don't think I can perform. **

**I know I'm probably not going to make it so I want to become a lawyer, to help people.**

**And that's theme in this fic, which in my eyes many other fics disregard. Harry isn't driven by revenge or greed. It's unrealistic to make him homosexual when he hasn't had tendencies in cannon. You don't wake up gay, you slowly began to realise your feelings. But that is completely disregarded in favour for slash. Harry has dreams that can never be real, he is in a war.**

**I'm straight, I like girls but I can't but help to feel that this community is the worst but the biggest for a reason. We are all so diverse we cannot look at others opinions and not bash them.**

**I have a friend who got banned recently. His little brother too. **

**It was on the HPFF subreddit and I'm pretty sure he defended slash but got banned for misogynistic comments as he called the people that down voted his post "pussies"**

**The mods there are unfair from what I can tell, but I haven't been in the HP community for long. Only started around May. Before I was mostly into Alex Rider and Percy Jackson.**

**But my friend got me into HPFF and rest is history. **

**So I have broken down the themes I want in this story, some will be added and some will be removed as it progresses.**

**Heroism**

**Redemption**

**Friendship**

**Family**

**Survival**

**Identity**

**Place in the world**

**Harry will be straight but some familiar characters will not be. Not to force it in but this is a different world than most, on the surface area it might look similar but I think it will surprise you.**

**I'm on the HPFF reddit under CinnamonGhoulRL so pop down!**

_**Chapter 1 - Dark Fantasy**_

"_The age of Wizards is over!" CLASH! CLASH!_

_Two wizards were standing over the ruins of Hogwarts, bodies were littered everywhere. One male was wearing a dark robe with only his amber eye being on show, the other eye was covered by his broken mask._

_The other male had short black hair and striking emerald eyes which shone ferocity but with nobleness in them. "You have killed enough people today, no more"_

_The other person gagged mocking him. "Oh were you ever not so cringe. The power of 'LoVe'! You will have to kill me in order to stop this. The day of reckoning is near!"_

_The male paused and replied "I have never murdered anyone and I never will, and that also includes you. You are human just like me-"_

"_I' AM MORE THAN A MERE MORTAL! AND THAT WILL BE YOUR DOOM!" He spat to which the other male replied by running to him, sword in hand and they clashed one more time, the duel of the fates…_

_**AWAKE**_

It was a noise. A noise the made him open his eyes groggily and he looked at the ceiling. It looked unfamiliar. It was a repainted baby blue instead of the old crinkled white ceiling of his "prison" in number Four Privet Drive. It drove Harry crazy and as he sat up, rubbing his eyes everything looked different.

There were posters for the Merryside Reds, which was odd as Harry like Puddlemere United. As far as he knew there was no "Merryside Reds" in any Quidditch league. There were other posters across the wall too, movies and what not.

Harry looked to find his glasses only to find he didn't have any. And his sheets were also blue instead of his furrowed white ones. Also the bed size was at least king instead of his measly single, and Harry thought he was dreaming.

He gave a feeble punch to his face only to recoil back and give out a girlish scream. He wasn't having a hallucination or a lucid dream. He slowly got out of be and noticed other weird things for example he had silk pyjamas and net to his bed his clothes were folded neatly on a cosy chair. Opposite the chair was a very large TV, it looked like it was from the future with wires coming down to it linking to a box with an 'X' on it.

He also had yellow slippers hat looked like a man's face with no hair just a zigzag on top of his ears. As he got changed he noticed there was a grey hoodie with a tick on it and long black trousers that had three stripes going down each leg. Harry slowly got changed; maybe this house belongs to a relative?

The last thing Harry remembered was fighting of at least one hundred dementors at once to save Siruis Black, godfather of the 'year'. Maybe this was his house? Since he had been on the run he must have had a place and maybe this was it. Suddenly a feminine voice called to him from bellow "Harry! Breakfast is done!"

Harry opened his door to find himself in a corridor with stands holding flowers and some holding pictures. He walked around and saw a red haired woman looking pregnant kissing passionately a brown haired man. Harry's fingers trailed the surface of the picture, he recognised from the pictures Hagrid gave him. He had it back in his trunk, which was somewhere in Hogwarts. Maybe the person who got him here knew his parents?

Harry noticed a pair of marble stairs and trailed down, gripping the railing as hard as possible, he didn't want to fall. Imagine the Great Boy Who Lived demise was by falling down the stairs and splitting his head open. The students would call it 'The Fall Off' and as Harry reached the landing he was greeted with a small red haired female jumping on his back.

"Arhh, Got you Harry!" Harry didn't know what to do and thankfully she was lifted off his back. Harry turned to his rescuer to say thank you only to find three people staring at him; a boy that looked like him with brown eyes and two familiar people.

The man had a scar on his right cheek which thankfully was covered by a beard, but only partly. He had hair exactly like Harry and even smiled the same. But it was the woman that gave Harry multiple migraines', why was his mother staring directly at him? Wasn't Lily Evans Potter dead?

The male ate his toast and addressed everyone "All right, I have got to go to work now" He leaned in and pecked the woman on the lips and ruffled the boy's hair, and when he turned to Harry he stated "And stay frosty son, stay frosty!" And he went to the floo and went to 'work'.

Harry sat down on a chair, not being able to believe what had happened, was he truly dead? Before he could even say anything he clutched his scar only to find nothing was there, was this a trick from Voldemort? Then it all made sense, the dementors had taken control over his soul, he had died.

As he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his head and dropped to the ground motionless, unaware of the commotion going on behind him…

_Line Break_

A ray of light forced him to wake up, and quickly he sat up straight only to see a man facing him, his wand operating as a flash light. "Pupil's dilated, check." He opened Harry's mouth and shone the light in there "Salivary glands seem normal." And he moved to check Harry' nose when Harry protested "What the hell is happening!?"

The ale turned it off and said "Patient has no recognition of who I' am." He then turned to Harry and replied "Your name is Harry Potter you understand?" Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, was this guy really that stupid? "Yeah I know, I'm Harry James Potter born July Thirty First. Now what happened?" The male gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I thought I would have to your parents that their son just lost all memory."

Harry's ears perked, 'parents' was something he did not have? What fantasy was he in? "Alright Harry, I'll leave, I think someone wants to talk to you. Shout at me if you need anything, ok!" Harry nodded and sat up even more. As the person left Albus Dumbledore came in, wearing a purple set of robes.

"Thank you Tom, you have been a real help." 'Tom' replied "No problem professor, just making sure my nephew is alright!" 'Nephew?' Harry thought, he had no other uncle then the 'tubster' and even then he didn't really count. Dumbledore came closer and Harry noticed he wore a gold eye patch and had feint scars all over his face; he looked like he went to war with the devil himself.

"Harry, I hope you are feeling alright? When I heard what happened I rushed over to see you, terrible news. Your family is in the waiting room, if you want I can call them? Harry?" Harry replied "That's the thing professor. I remember that last night I saved Sirius with Hermione, and now I wake with a family what happened?"

Dumbledore's eye twitched, something was bothering. "Hermione Granger, well I hope not. And are you sure about Sirius? Sirius Black?" Harry nodded and asked why. "I surely hope not as Hermione Granger is a suspected rebel and is married to Sirius Black as you know the infamous betrayer."

Harry angrily exclaimed "You don't get it, Sirius is innocent. It's Peter Pettigrew he is still alive!" Dumbledore cast a spell on him, releasing much dismay from Harry. "Sir, you aren't listening to me! Why?" Dumbledore closed his eyes and suddenly Harry's memories came to life.

His treatment by the Dursley's, his years at Hogwarts including his near death experiences and at the end Dumbledore recoiled. Harry shuddered as Dumbledore kept staring at him, his eye not even blinking.

"Harry? Harry? Can you hear me?" Harry nodded "What the bloody hell was that professor?" Dumbledore sighed out "Legillimency, it's used for… special occasions." Harry bobbed his head and huffed out "Yeah well, could you not do that again sir, it hurt." Dumbledore mumbled out "Sorry, I just had to check."

"Check what?" Harry blurted out, confusion all over his face. "You Harry Potter have somehow managed to traverse space and time." Harry asked "What does that even mean? 'Space and time'" with a mock accent near the end, he was getting agitated.

"Harry, you have no parents. Suddenly you wake up and now you do. Think!" And Harry thought for a moment, but there was only one thought which he could not escape. He remembered this term from a program on the telly years ago.

"Quantum Physics is the study of a multi-verse, where there are multiple versions off…" Dumbledore nodded and made a sign that told him to carry on "Are you telling me that somehow I travelled across realities and woke up in a new world. That's impossible!"

Dumbledore laughed out "Harry, you can do magic. Anything is possible!" And Harry gulped unsure of what to do now.

_Line Break_

Dumbledore had left minutes ago to tell his family what had occurred, he was in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. Apparently Hermione and Sirius were bad people, but his parents were alive and he had siblings. His thoughts were stopped as James Potter entered the room alone.

"Hi son, how are you feeling?" Harry sighed and replied "You don't have to pretend. We both know I'm not your son." James winced as he sat down next to Harry. "You might not think so, but I do. You are my flesh and blood, from this universe or not you will always be my son. And maybe you don't agree but that won't stop me from loving you. I'm your father weather you like it or not."

Harry felt a few tears trickle down his cheek, and he didn't feel alone. He didn't feel like no one loved him, that he was no one. "You know when I lived with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon I dreamt of someone taking me away, I dreamt that my parents would come save me. But I never saw their face; I didn't know what you looked like until the end of my first year at Hogwarts."

James shook his head "And now you get to meet your mother and me. We are proud of what you have had to…endure. And I know you have memoires that are locked away of us; Dumbledore said a trigger will be needed for you to have the memories that this Harry had." Harry responded "Trigger? What?" James slowly repeated "You have memories of your life here; they are locked away in your mind. Only you can unlock them and when you do, well I hope you realise why everyone in our family loves you and will still love you son."

He leaned in and hugged Harry, "Uhm, thanks Da-dad." James coughed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Sorry son, I have a cold." Harry grinned as he wiped his tears also. "Yeah me too, so uhm- what house is 'Harry' in?" James replied "Gryffindor. You just finished your third year and in a couple weeks you turn fourteen."

"Thanks, and could-could you call me HJ?" James nodded "Ok, but why HJ?" Harry fiddled with his hands as he replied "Well I was called Harry for most of my life, same with this Harry, but I don't feel like Harry anymore. I don't know who I' am if that makes sense. I only want you and m-mum to call me that, so I get used to this."

James got up and reached the door "Well HJ I hope you know that you find out quickly as your brother and sister are coming now." And as he left two new people came in. A boy a little bit shorter than a Harry was wearing a blue denim jacket and jeans; he had a black bandana tied around his neck with white shapes on it. On the other hand a red haired girl that looked around ten was wearing some jeans and a blue hoodie .

"Look Azalea, Harry is awake?" The boy said and rushed towards Harry. "Hi I'm your twin brother Leon Potter, we share many things apart from a bed and toothbrush and clothing. But hey if you want you can play on my PS?" Harry asked in confusion "What's a PS?" Leon's face dropped, "You-You don't know the famous PS? Not even two or four? I mean I know you have X-Box and everything but really? We are in the twenty first century!"

Harry scratched the back of his head sleepily "Sorry! Where I come from I don't think it is made yet." Leon looked surprised "Damn, that means your universe was like in the nineteen seventies or something. That's a long time ago!" Harry shook his head "Try nineteen ninety four. What year are we in then?"

Leon replied "Um two thousand and nineteen! Bro I'm going to have to teach you the ways of the force young padawan!" Harry's face lit up, "Hey I know that! That's from like, uhm… Galaxy Conflict Episode One: A fresh Hope, right?" Leon just face palmed himself and replied "Star Wars. Of all the things you don't have Star Wars. Great, time to add that to the list.

Azalea giggled as she replied "Leo it's fine, he has a TV. And a phone, just air drop him that website you watch things on." Harry asked what a website was and Leon gave a scream. "A website is a part of the internet which is a worldwide use, also known as the world's biggest wide area network as everyone connects to it. The internet has virtually anything. I personally use it to search up scientific things like physics. You wouldn't happen to know anything about physics would you?"

Harry interjected "Yeah I know a little. Quantum Physics?" Leon gave a bright smile as he returned "Amazing, you know you truly are from a different dimension. Old Harry would never talk to me about it, he always cast me aside. I wasn't as popular as him. Sorry if I seem overzealous and showing of how smart I think I' am." Harry felt sorry as he picked what Leon actually meant; his brother was an outcast much like he was in his younger years. Never popular and so Leon must have turned to one thing no one cast him away from.

Harry gave a sad smile and responded "Never apologise for being the smartest in the room, and I like you the way you are. Also I' am nothing like your brother, I'm a new brother… yeah that's what I' am. In fact just call me HJ. For my name and middle name it's easier." Leon gave a bright grin in response "So Leon do you like Quidditch?" Leon nodded and added "Yeah but I prefer football, it's better to watch and to play in my humble opinion of course"

Harry nodded and said "Fair enough. And you Azalea?" She flicked her hair and replied "What about me? I like drawing and punching people. Also I like music which I shouldn't be listening too but I find it fun. I like to play pranks and break rules. Also I like ice-cream so don't eat vanilla. Ever."

Harry smirked "I don't like ice-cream, never had the luxury of it. Speaking of it is Voldemort in this world?" Both Azalea and Leon shook their heads. "Voldy-Who? And what does he have to do with ice-cream?" Leon stated.

Azalea rolled her eyes "How do you know it's a he? It could be a she?" Harry shook his head and Leon danced, his blue denim jacket flailing about. "Yeah I'm right! Yeah I'm right and Azy is wrong as always ways! He sang with Harry laughing. Azalea punched him in the leg and he mocked being shot. "Oh why, why must you have done this Azy, we have been brother and sister for centuries. Why!"

Harry was openly laughing and Azalea was struggling to keep a straight face before replying "Oh shush won't you. Harry- I mean HJ who is Voldemort?" Harry replied with a grim look "A Dark Lord, he killed my parents when I was one. And he has tried to gain his body back two times but I stopped him."

Leon commented "Damn, that's a pretty hard-core origin story" Only to receive a punch by Azalea in the arm. "Yeah you could say that. But I know his real name, Tom Riddle." Both his siblings started to laugh hysterically, they couldn't keep it in.

"It's not funny guys. He is a mad man who cannot experience love, he is a monster." A voice behind him asked "I'm what now?" Harry turned around to see Tom, the person who looked at him to see if he was alright when he woke up leaning at the door. "Dark Lord Voldemort has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Harry trembled as he grabbed his wand from the desk and pointed it at him only for Leon and Azalea to stand in-between them. "Stand aside, he has bewitched you! He is a mad man that kills innocents!" Tom recoiled and replied "Okay maybe I might have made an insenative joke but I' am no dark lord. I have not killed anyone and I' am am capable of love seeing as I have fathered a child. So put the wand down Harry, you are safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You are the reason I didn't have parents in the first place, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! YOU COULD KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!" Leon clumsily interjected "Hey, hey! Look I know you might seem scared but trust me Uncle Tom is a good guy, I mean look at him. HE treats us regularly and works at Hogwarts and he doesn't complain. Sure he has a dark sense of humour but don't we all. Just put it down man, no one is going to hurt you. Your home!"

Harry's arm was shaking and he dropped is wand and fell to his knees, he couldn't keep it anymore, his tears were falling and suddenly he felt small hands touch his shoulder, and as he looked up he saw his mother. "Mu-Mum?" She nodded and titled her head "Why are you crying baby, why? You are home and that is all that matters, so just accept it and move on." She said softly, like an angel.

"Why don't you all just run away from me, I' am a freak. I replaced your son?" She shook her head "Our family doesn't run from things Harry. And from what I've heard neither do you. No one blames you baby, no one blames you."

And with that she wiped the tears of Harry's face and he rested his head on her shoulder. This was all that Harry ever wanted, a family.

_Line Break_

It had been a few hours since Harry's breakdown at the hospital and Harry was discharged and sent back home with his family. Harry sat down in the living room, and sighed. "Baby, do you want a drink, orange juice?" Harry nodded and she sped off to the kitchen to get some juice. James sat down next to him while Leon was playing on some device and Azalea was drawing on her note pad. "So-uhm dad about HJ, that is a little unfair on you guys so if you want to call me Harry it's fine by me-"

James cut him off "No HJ, I'm comfortable with what you want to be called, if you want HJ I'll call you HJ, if you want James I'll call you James. So you choose, ok?" Harry nodded and replied "Harry is fine, also I've been meaning to ask you, is Harry my full name or what?"

James answered "Harry is just your full name. Your mother liked Harrison and I liked Henrick. Eventually you got Harry and Leon got, well Leon." Harry laughed "Henrick? That makes me sound posh?" James nodded "Yeah well Potter is an old family better give my son a posh name"

Harry asked "Who is older me or Leon?" James replied "You, by and hour and a half. Best time of my life when the both of you were born." Harry stood up and looked at a picture with all four Marauder's. It was on top of the fire place. "What happened to Sirius dad, Dumbledore didn't say?

The temperature inside the room dropped, almost like from one hundred to zero. "That is an excellent question, with a complicated answer. The truth Harry is hard for me to overcome, let alone for you. Especially since it seemed like yesterday you rescued him. What happened to him was a tragedy, and a mistake." Harry replied "The truth is the truth no? So why don't you reveal it?

James sighed "I'm afraid of what it will do to this family if it ever got out. Sometimes it's best to bury the hatchet, and move on. Sirius could never and somehow people follow him, and you should know he wreaks havoc across the land." Harry huffed "What is your problem dad? You seem bitter?" James shook his head. "Don't worry Harry, your thirteen; you don't have to deal with him. He is not a problem."

Harry snorted "Why not? I'm in this world now; I need to know the problems in it? Do I not?" James shook his head, "Drop it! Whether you like it or not, Sirius isn't a threat, the worst he has done is close down a shop with his wife."

Harry remembered his 'wife' Hermione. "What is Hermione's deal? She is a… friend" James laughed "That's a tricky one, he was found with her and well, now they are married. Just know people change, and the people you were aquatinted with aren't your friends, and your enemies maybe your allies."

"And what about Ronald Weasley? He is my best friend?" Harry asked, and James went to go grab a drink. Lily came back with the orange juice and Harry thanked her as he drank it. She tried to take it back to the kitchen but he wasn't having it "You're not my servant mum, I can do it myself."

Leon at this point, paused his game and followed Harry to the kitchen, "That was brave standing up to mum. I guess she is used to Harry not doing any work around the house, even something like lifting a cup." Harry put the cup in the sink and turned around and to see Leon sitting on the kitchen top. "Was Harry that bad?"

Leon shrugged "Depends on the person. To me he left me out of it, he was embarrassed to be my brother. I asked out girls and they always said no, I made weird jokes and was 'annoying'. He wasn't a perfect person, but he did bully people, Ron was one of them."

Harry had a look of horror in his face, Ron? Harry had bullied Ron, his first friend and Harry felt sick to the core. "Is-Is Ron alright?" Leon shook his head "According to Ron you raped Ginny and that was the reason she committed suicide. Last year there was a whole court case, no one apart from Ron thought you were guilty. Not his parents, nor his brothers. Only him"

"Gin-Ginny committed suicide? I ra-raped her?" Leon shook his head. "You didn't, so don't worry. But you allowed it to spite Ron, and well now he has a vendetta towards you. In fact he hates all Potters. He isn't even my friend anymore, now all he does is making weird conspiracies against you."

Harry felt weak as he leaned onto the counter, his mind spinning. He knew who raped Ginny and he had done nothing about it? He had bullied several people; the fact was he wasn't better than Dudley or even Draco.

"Did-Did I tell anyone who did it?" Leon looked guilty as he nodded "Who?" Leon just put his head down in shame. And Harry knew, he hadn't told Leon who did it and Leon tried to do something and Harry didn't have it. That was why Leon was happy to see him; it was a different brother to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions towards you, towards Ginny and towards anyone. I-I need to go." Harry rushed away trying to avoid contact; he went through the living room even when James was busy staring at his drink and Lily asleep on the couch. Harry went up the stairs and stayed in the corridor, near the window overlooking the green garden.

But it wasn't so green anymore; it was night time and rain splashed on the window as if it was preparing for war. A voice behind said "SO you found out?" Harry turned to see Azalea leaning on the staircase. "Yeah, and I feel like shit. Did-Did I ever hurt you?"

She shook her head "You haven't, he has. He burned my art and my toys. Look he was a shitty person, but that doesn't mean that is who you are. He is 'Lord Potter' but you, your Harry. You're the most noble person I have met, and that's just from your stories. Hell you fought a Baskalisk for your best friend's sister that's… loyalty. So stop moping around and come downstairs."

"I can't Azalea, I just can't. I'm now him and he goes against everything I believe in. I don't like bullies, but the fact that a version of me acted like one makes me rotten inside, I was bullied not that long ago so why am I different. Maybe Snape is right; maybe I'm no good after all."

Azalea laughed out "Snape? You listen to that bastard! Look I may be distant, and trust me it's not you. But I know you are already better than him because you pulled that wand out on Tom to protect us not for revenge, or even your safety. For us, me and Leon. And that is more than 'Harold' ever did, you may look like him but you are not him. So stop being a bitch and get that through your thick skull. Now come downstairs and let's play some games."

Harry nodded and she hugged him, and he stiffened. A sibling had never hugged him before. "You know you remind me of someone, she was smart like you. Brightest witch of her age they called her." Azalea snorted "Well that's not me as I'm the smartest witch born in the last two decades." Harry snorted as he walked down the stairs with his sister, if he had any doubts about being Harry Potter they were gone.

Harry James Potter was a bully with no regard to others; Harry on the other hand is a better person. _'I will make it right, for Ron, for Ginny and for my family and others who I have hurt.' _Harry thought as he re-joined his family.

_Line Break_

Harry was eating breakfast with Leon as a letter arrived for him by an own that looked new. The letter looked fairly expensive, even though it was just paper. As Harry opened it he immediately felt sick just by reading it and got sick even more while reading:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope you are having a wonderful holiday, father made me practise some curses and it's hard work. And you are right the damn muggles are annoying but they make good technology, I have a phone. My number is printed below the letter.**_

_**But I thought about what you said and you are right, I have contacted Sirius on our behalf to let him know we are moving forward with his plan**_

_**And mate don't stress yourself over Ginny, I know deep down in your cold heart you cared for her no matter what Ron thinks. And the thing you asked for has been taken care of, they won't be able to trace it back to any of us.**_

_**I told my father what I did and he was proud, a bit like you but without your touching concern.**_

_**As always live long and remember that come the end of this year your true colours will be shown.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Draco**_

Harry looked up from the letter, what does it even mean. "I need an exact recap of my life; if I'm going to Hogwarts Leon I need to be prepared." Leon grinned as he replied "I thought you would never ask!"

**Alright so that is this chapter. It might be a bit shit but I hope it gets better. I'm writing this for fun so any criticisms would be helpful.**

**And next chapter should have Hogwarts and Harry's party for turning 14. Maybe even more things.**

**SO now I will detail some choices I made in this chapter.**

**Hermione is a bad person in this fic, my reason being will be explored later but it ties directly into Harry and his arc.**

**Draco didn't rape Ginny, there will be more clues and what not. But Draco didn't do it. There are many characters who are suspects but don't worry I know who it is and it is a twist. I mean it's one of the reasons that this title is MDBTF.**

**Harry's arc is… complex if I say so. Harry from cannon is a good person and when he is thrusted into this Harry who has a negative reputation it shocks him. I would like to think of it as Oliver Queen from Arrow Season 1 which is amazing by the way if you haven't seen it. I want Harry to grow and change people's opinion of him and mostly to change his opinion of himself. And when all the memories are unlocked well oooo weeee will you guys be in for a shock. But that's a long time away. I mostly planted seeds in this chapter.**

**I know the writing is poor but give me a break this is my first full fic so 6k words is decent no?**

**There will be a main villain, and no I won't spoil who it is but let's just say it's the reason Dumbledore has an eyepatch. **

**Leon might be a bit annoying but I think most people will understand why, he dislikes his brother but this new Harry is something from his dreams so he doesn't know how to act.**

**Azalea is also starting Hogwarts soon, so expect a mini arc revolving her**

**Other notes from me include the fact that this fic won't be into three separate books. Everything will happen in this fic. And there is a reason for that, from a reader's standpoint it is long to read one and then switch to another so I might as well make it easier for you. And yes Harry was the man in the opening.**

**Thank you for readin this, please give me some criticism!**


End file.
